C'est lui et personne d'autre
by Shade Dreams
Summary: Huitième années des deux princes de Poudlard. Sept jours dans une vie peuvent paraître banal voir même insignifiants pour certaines personnes, mais pas pour eux: Draco, Harry et Ginny. Eux vont voir leurs vies changer. Slash HP/DM


**DISCLAMERS : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. **

**RESUME : Huitième années des deux princes de Poudlard. Sept jours dans une vie peut paraître banal pour certaines personnes, mais pas pour: Draco, Harry et Ginny. Eux vont voir leurs vies changer. **

**RATING : M. Ceci est un Slash. Donc homophobe vous pouvez partir.**

**PARING: HP/DM**

**ETAT : Terminé**

**BETA : MikotoNya**

* * *

><p>Hello !<p>

Je suis de retour avec cette fois-ci un OS assez particulier, car celui-ci a été un défi qui m'a été lancé par MikotoNya. Le but? Faire un Drarry avec un quiproquo centré sur Ginny. Elle voulait de l'humour, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu.

J'espère que cette OS vous plaira, car j'ai vraiment aimé l'écrire.

Aller Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><em><strong>C'est lui et personne d'autre.<strong>_

_Ginny Weasley attendait patiemment la venue d'Harry Potter dans la grande salle. La jeune fille était sûre d'elle, elle avait coiffé ses cheveux pour ce moment tant attendu. Elle était belle et le savait, ses lèvres étaient rose et ses yeux profonds avaient été souligné d'une ligne noir. Elle savait qu'Harry aimait ça, il le lui avait dit dans la semaine._

_La guerre était finie depuis plusieurs semaines, plus rien ne pouvait les empêcher de s'aimer. Ils venaient tous de reprendre les cours depuis peu de temps. Une semaine précisément, une semaine qu'Harry lui avait envoyé des signaux. Des regards en coins, des sourires et même quelques mots qu'elle avait gardé précieusement._

_Quand enfin la porte s'ouvrit, il entra, le sauveur du monde magique. Il émanait de lui une puissance qui imposait le respect. Un éternel sourire espiègle ornait son visage. Son regard se dirigea vers la table des serpentards, et son sourire s'élargit. Il était là, toujours à la même place. Ses yeux gris qui lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert et ses cheveux blonds qui tombaient le loin de sa nuque pâle. Tel des fils d'or. Harry voulu se diriger vers Draco Malfoy mais à peine avait-il fait un pas que la rouquine était déjà devant lui. Il se retint avec peine de pousser un soupir d'agacement._

_La jeune fille était tout sourire, ses yeux de biche le regardaient amoureusement et Harry comprit qu'il allait se passer quelques choses de terrible. Quand elle prit ses mains dans les siennes son pressentiment s'accrut. Il lança un regard de détresse à Draco, que le concernait ignora, préférant assister à la scène. C'est alors au moment où Ginny ouvrit la bouche, qu'ils comprirent tous les deux qu'il y avait un problème. Un très gros problème en perspective._

_« Harry, Je t'aime. J'ai compris tous les signes que tu m'as envoyés cette semaine. Maintenant que la guerre est finie, que tu as vaincu, nous pouvons reprendre notre relation. Je t'aime et je sais que tu m'aimes aussi. Tu es assez fort pour me protéger, tu es tellement puissant mon Harry. Je sais que je pourrais te rendre heureux, nous aurons des enfants, trois si tu veux. Deux garçons et une fille. J'aime le survivant que tu es. J'aime tout de toi. » Déclara la seule fille de la famille Weasley._

_Toute la grande salle s'était tu après cette annonce, ils attendaient la réponse du sauveur. La déclaration de la jeune femme en avait surpris plus d'un. Seul quelques rares personnes connaissaient déjà la réponse qu'allait donner le jeune homme. Certes elle lui proposait d'avoir sa propre famille, chose qu'un certain blond ne pourrait jamais lui donner. Elle ne voulait pas cacher leur relation, là où toujours le même blond n'était pas prêt. Des enfants, il en avait rêvé tant de fois. Il avait envie d'avoir une famille. Mais son bonheur n'était pas avec elle, il le savait. Son regard se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondors où son meilleur ami affiché un immense sourire, contrastant cependant avec le visage de sa petite amie. Hermione était mortifiée. Son meilleur ami ne sera jamais heureux dans cette relation, elle le savait._

_Avant de répondre, Harry posa son regard vers la table des professeurs où il vit Rémus et Severus le regardaient avec attention. Il prit une grande inspiration et s'apprêta à répondre._

_« Ginny … » Commença Harry._

_Mais il ne put continuer qu'un bruit de verre brisé se fit entendre._

* * *

><p><em>*** Pour mieux comprendre ce qu'il se passait il fallait revenir sept jours en arrière ***<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>J-7<strong>_

Le repas de la rentrée venait de se terminer, Harry et ses amis recommençaient leur septième année qui avait été écourté par le combat final contre Voldemort. La lumière avait enfin gagné la guerre, mais il y eu beaucoup de blessés. Harry lui-même avait dû rester alité pendant un certain nombre de semaines. Dumbledore avait donc décidé de fermer l'école le temps nécessaire pour reconstruire le château et que les personnes se remettent de la bataille. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'à l'âge de dix-huit ans Harry retournait à Poudlard. Peu de personne manquait à l'appel, Severus avait réussi à prévenir à temps Albus de la date et l'heure de l'attaque, évitant ainsi des morts inutiles. Cela avait permit à Harry de combattre Voldemort sans réellement s'inquiéter des personnes autour de lui. Il se souvint d'avoir supplié Severus de garder Draco prêt de lui, chose qu'il refusa. Ils allaient avoir besoin de l'héritier Malfoy mais pas sur le terrain. Il l'envoya donc au côté de Pompom. Le jeune homme avait en effet un réel don pour la guérison.

Grâce à tout cela, toutes les personnes qui faisaient leurs rentrées souriaient, et non pleuraient. Aucun élèves n'avait était tué durant la bataille, il n'y avait eu qu'Harry qui avait été blessé sérieusement. L'infirmière, Severus et Draco avaient fait leur possible pour le sortir de là et ils avaient réussis. Il était là aujourd'hui à faire sa rentrée pour sa deuxième, septième année.

Devant lui se trouvait Ron et Hermione, les deux préfets de Gryffondors en train de s'occuper des premières années. Il pensa alors à son blond qui devait être en train de faire la même chose. Ne faisant pas vraiment attention à l'endroit où il mettait les pieds, cela eut pour conséquence de bousculer la personne qui se trouvait à côté de lui. Heureusement pour cette même personne, Harry avait de grand réflexe et l'empêcha de tomber. Son regard tomba sur un magnifique regard bleu qui lui fit toute suite penser à Draco quand il était furieux contre lui. Il ne put donc pas empêcher qu'un doux sourire s'affiche sur son visage.

Une petite voix le fit descendre sur terre.

« Merci Harry de m'avoir retenu. » Quand ce dernier se rendit compte de qui il tenait dans les bras, il comprit qu'il avait encore laissé son esprit voyager.

« Je suis navré Ginny, c'est de ma faute j'étais ailleurs. » Lui souria-t-il gentiment.

Des fois, il se demandait vraiment comment il avait fait pour sortir avec elle. Il ne l'a voyait que comme la petite sœur de Ron.

Mais même s'il n'avait plus de réels sentiments pour elle, il était quand même attaché à la jeune fille. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'il lui posa une question anodine pour lui mais qu'il ne l'était pas pour la jeune femme.

« C'est un nouveau parfum, Gin' ? » Dit-il tout en sachant très bien qu'elle adorait lorsqu'il utilisait ce surnom.

« Oui, Harry. C'est Hermione qui me l'a offert pendant les vacances, elle l'a trouvé en Australie quand elle est partie rompre le sort qu'elle avait lancé sur ses parents. » Expliqua-t-elle, heureuse que le sauveur ai remarqué ce détail.

Elle allait continuer quand Harry la lâcha précipitamment en s'excusant et lui expliquant qu'il avait encore beaucoup de chose à faire avant de rejoindre la tour. Il l'embrassa sur la joue et lui souhaita une bonne nuit. Ginny posa sa main sur cet endroit devenu rose, heureuse de ce rapprochement. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup vu Harry après la fin de la guerre. Elle avait décidé de le reconquérir durant cette année. Elle le vit partir en courant et tourner au coin du couloir.

Une fois le couloir passé, Harry mit sa cape d'invisibilité et prit sa carte des maraudeurs

_Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises._

Il était en retard, il le savait. Le blond sera furieux quand il arrivera, mais malgré ça, il était heureux de partir le retrouver. Il prit certains passages secrets pour arriver le plus vite possible quand il se posta enfin devant le tableau qui protégeait la chambre de préfet du Serpentard. Harry souffla le mot de passe et la porte s'ouvrit. Il enleva sa cape d'invisibilité et regarda autour de lui, heureux de retrouver cette chambre qui avait vu naître leur amour.

« Tu es en retard, Potter. » Susurra la voix du blond qui sortait de sa salle de bain, une serviette autour de ses reins et les cheveux encore mouillés.

« Navré Malfoy, mais vois-tu, j'ai été sollicité par Ginny et je ne pouvais pas l'envoyer balader comme ça. Puis j'ai dû parcourir tout le château pour arriver ici. Et c'est comme ça que tu m'accueilles alors que cela fait trois jours que l'on ne sait pas vu ? » Rétorqua le survivant, en enlevant sa cravate et en ouvrant son col de chemise.

« À qui la faute ? C'est toi qui as décidé d'aller passer deux jours chez la belette. » Cracha Draco, de mauvaise humeur.

« Draco, tu sais très bien pourquoi j'y suis allé. Ça m'a coûté tout autant d'être loin de toi, de ne pas pouvoir dormir avec toi, de ne pas sentir ton odeur, de ne pas pouvoir toucher ta peau douce. » Murmura-t-il à l'oreille du serpentard quand il arriva à sa hauteur.

« Tu es déloyal, Potter. » Murmura-t-il également, se laissant fondre sous les caresses de son compagnon.

« Ça fait deux ans maintenant Dray. Deux ans qu'on partage notre vie ensemble. Il serait peut-être temps d'officialiser la situation tu ne penses pas ? La guerre est finie, nous avons plus rien à craindre. » Susurra Potter en parsèment le cou laiteux de Draco de baisers papillons.

« Je ne suis pas prêt Harry. J'aime notre relation comme elle est. » Répondit lacement le blond.

Leur seule vraie dispute était toujours sur ce même sujet. Draco ne voulait pas que les gens sachent qu'Harry et lui étaient ensemble. Quand à Harry, lui, n'attendait que ça. Mais comme à chaque fois l'orphelin n'insista pas. Il avait trop peur de le perdre, alors il ne dit rien, continuant à enlacer son compagnon.

« Un jour peut être. Un jour j'y arriverais Harry, un jour je montrerais au monde entier que tu m'appartiens et que je t'appartiens, mais pas maintenant. » Dit-il avait d'embrasser langoureusement le brun.

Ils ne surent pas qui avait fait le premier pas, mais ils étaient tous les deux sur le lit du blond, Harry n'était plus qu'en boxer alors que le blond avait encore sa serviette. Lentement le brun entreprit d'embrasser le torse de son aimé. Commençant par le cou où il laissa une belle marque bien visible, il continua avec les tétons du blond. Draco laissa échapper des faibles gémissements, mais sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus difficile selon l'avancée du survivant. Quand il arriva au nombril et qu'il mima l'acte sexuel, Draco commença à gigoter impatient de la suite qui promettait d'être torride.

Les mains du brun s'aventurèrent vers la serviette, qu'il défit d'un geste sûr de la main. Il était loin, le jeune homme timide. Ce dernier avait laissé la place à un homme avide de sensation et surtout amoureux de sa Némésis. Quand Harry embrassa l'intérieur des cuisses de Malfoy, celui-ci laissa entendre sa voix pour la première fois. Après de longue minute de torture, Harry décida qu'il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses alors sans même prévenir son compagnon, il le prit en bouche.

« Ahha Harry … »

Le cri de Draco donna à Harry l'approbation pour continuer, alors il présenta trois doigts à Draco qu'il prit en bouche immédiatement. Cela faisait longtemps qu'Harry ne l'avait pas pris, ces derniers temps c'était plutôt lui qui prenait le survivant. Le jeune serpentard était heureux et se mit à lécher les doigts du Gryffondors, entrecoupé par les moments où il n'arrivait pas à se retenir de gémir. Quand il fut satisfait du résultat, il abandonna les doigts de son amant, comme pour lui donner le signal. Harry fit alors entrer le premier doigt à l'intérieur de Malfoy, qui gémissait encore plus. Après de rapide va et vient il en remit un deuxième, ce qui ne provoque cependant pas de crispation de la part de Draco. Il abandonna alors son pénis et alla embrasser son amour. Le troisièmes doigts entra enfin et le blond se crispa quelques secondes avant de se détendre. Une fois qu'ils furent tous les deux satisfaits de la préparation, Harry le pénétra et tapa directement la prostate du blond.

Leurs cris et gémissements remplirent la chambre du préfet. Leurs bassins se rencontraient, leurs langues jouaient ensemble. Ils étaient heureux. Il s'était trouvé. Alors même si aujourd'hui Draco n'était pas prêt, alors Harry l'attendrait. C'était lui et personne d'autre. Ils jouissaient au même moment, comme presque à chaque fois. Draco leurs lança un sort de nettoyage et ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

* * *

><p><strong>*** J-6 ***<strong>

Pour plus de simplicité, les deuxièmes septièmes et les nouveaux septièmes années partageaient leurs cours. Harry, de son côté, avait été dispensé de cours de défenses contre les forces du mal. Les enseignants avaient jugé inutiles qu'il y participe alors qu'il leurs avait clairement montré sa puissance durant le combat contre Voldemort. Mais même s'il était dispensé de pratique, il devait quand même faire la théorie. C'est donc assis contre un arbre dans le parc de Poudlard qu'Harry rédigeait ses parchemins. Il avait eu le programme et les sujets qui seraient demandé pour qu'il avance à son rythme. Le Gryffondor faisait donc ses devoirs en avance pour pouvoir profiter de son temps libre. Au bout d'une heure, il décida d'envoyé un petit message à son blond. Il déchira alors un morceau de parchemin et inscrivit quelques mots que seul Draco pourrait comprendre. Il lança un sort pour que le mot aille retrouver Draco sans problème. Quand celui-ci disparut, il laissa un heureux sourire se former sur son visage.

Dans la salle de classe, le mot apparut sur la table du serpentard qu'il avait était obligé de partager avec la belette femelle, sur ordre d'Albus qui voulait rallier encore plus les maisons. Draco ne fit pas attention à l'apparition du morceau de papier, ce qui permit à Ginny de le prendre quand elle reconnut l'écriture de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle le prit alors, le cœur battant, et le déplia pour le lire.

_Je suis heureux car maintenant que Voldemort n'est plus. Nous allons enfin profiter l'un de l'autre sans avoir peur de perdre l'autre._

_H._

Le cœur de Ginny battait la chamade, loin de s'imaginer que le message ne lui était pas destiné. Elle le prit et le mit délicatement dans sa poche. Alors comme ça Harry s'était enfin décidé. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir vivre leurs amours.

Le soir venu, Ginny mit précieusement le parchemin dans sa table de chevet, qu'elle avait protégé au préalable pour que personne ne puisse le lire. Une fois fait, elle descendit dans la salle commune pour voir Harry. Quand elle arriva dans la salle, le brun n'était pas en vue. Elle se dirigea donc vers son frère et sa petite amie qui était enlacé devant la cheminée.

« Alors les amoureux ça va bien ? » Demanda-t-elle pour ne pas qu'ils croient que ne venait que pour Potter.

« Très bien et toi Gin' ? » Interrogea son frère en retour.

Ils discutèrent cinq minutes et lorsqu'elle allait poser enfin LA question, elle vit Harry descendre de son dortoir. Elle s'avança vers lui tout sourire.

« Salut, Gin'. Salut les amoureux. Alors comment s'est passé le cours de défense ? » Demanda-t-il, se moquant légèrement.

« Vas-y moque toi traître. Déjà que tu nous abandonnes, on a du en plus être placé avec les Serpentards. » Râla Ron.

« Mon frère a raison, moi qui été contente d'être en cours avec toi. Lupin m'a mise avec la fouine, quel horreur. » Rajouta Ginny, pensant être réconforté par le survivant, chose qui ne fut pas le cas. Celui-ci se tourna vers Hermione.

« Et toi 'mione ? »

« J'ai apprécié le cours, Théodore est très studieux. Et toi qu'as-tu fais aujourd'hui ? » Demanda-t-elle faisant fi des réactions des Weasley.

« J'ai étudié et rédigeais déjà plusieurs parchemins sur la défense. Le parc était agréable, il n'y avait pas un chat. Si tu veux on comparera nos devoirs. » Sourit-il.

« J'en serais ravis. Au faite Harry tu sors encore ce soir ? » Sous-entendit-elle, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

« C'était dans mes projets effectivement. »

Finalement, il était vraiment heureux d'avoir mis Hermione dans la confidence.

« Alors tu devrais te dépêcher ou alors tu seras encore en retard comme à chaque fois. » Se moqua-t-elle.

Il regarda l'horloge qui se trouvait au-dessus de la cheminée et parti en courant. D'un regard sévère elle fit comprendre aux deux frères et sœurs qu'elle ne leur dirait rien et partie dans sa chambre de préfète.

Comme à son habitude, Harry arriva en retard et Draco se moqua de lui. Ils passèrent leur soirée dans les bras l'un de l'autre à discuter de tout et de rien. Ils s'endormirent comme chaque nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

* * *

><p>*** <strong>J-5<strong> ***

La vie reprenait lentement son court, Draco et Harry purent se mettre l'un à côté de l'autre pendant le cours de potion, chose qui étonna certaines personnes. La plupart des élèves croyaient qu'ils faisaient ça juste pour donner l'exemple, mais ils étaient loin du compte. Ginny quant à elle cru que son Harry avait fait ça pour lui éviter de travailler avec lui.

Durant la pause de midi, Ginny se plaça devant Harry, l'empêchant de voir Draco. Ce qui l'ennuya un peu, même s'il fit comme si de rien n'était. La cadette Weasley demanda à Harry comment il trouvait son nouveau maquillage. Le jeune Potter n'ayant pas vu la différence inventa une excuse qui fit plaisir à la jeune fille.

« Ça te fais de très beau yeux. »

« Merci, Harry, j'étais sûr que ça te plairais. » Sourit-elle.

Le déjeuner se passa tranquillement, l'après-midi étaient réservé aux cours de soin des créatures magiques. Durant les trois heures, Harry et Draco se lancèrent certaines piques pour ne pas faire tomber leurs couvertures, mais quand ils étaient sur que personne ne les observaient, leurs regards parlaient pour eux. Ginny, qui était alors placée dernière Malfoy, cru que les regards amoureux d'Harry lui était destinés.

Ses soupçons se confirmèrent, le survivant était encore amoureux d'elle. Quand elle reçut le même jour un mot de Potter, elle était littéralement aux anges.

_J'en ai marre de cette distance, je te veux tellement._

_H._

Elle décida que le soir même elle en parlerait à son frère. Lui qui rêvait qu'Harry fasse partie de sa famille, il allait être heureux comme tout. Comme prévu dans la soirée, elle en parla pendant des heures à son frère, lui montrant les mots qu'elle avait reçu du sauveur.

« Tu te rends comptes Ron, le survivant est amoureux de moi. Il fera bientôt parti de notre famille ! » Déclara-t-elle des étoiles pleins les yeux.

« Je suis heureux pour toi frangine et heureux qu'Harry puisse enfin trouver le bonheur. » Affirma-t-il, heureux lui aussi.

Pendant ce temps-là dans la chambre d'un certain serpentard, les deux princes de Poudlard discutaient de leurs futurs.

« Draco, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas qu'on officialise notre relation ? As-tu hontes de moi ? » Annonça Harry, le cœur lourd.

« Harry, si je ne veux pas en parler au monde entier, ce n'est pas parce que je ne vois pas notre relation continuer ou parce que j'ai honte de toi. Je t'aime Potter, je t'aime d'une force que je n'ai jamais crue possible. J'ai juste peur que tu perdes tes amis. Je suis le fils d'un mangemort et un serpentard. » Dit-il doucement.

« Tant que je suis à tes côtés rien d'autre m'importe. Saches-le. Le jour où tu seras enfin prêt à dire au monde entier pour nous deux, je serais le plus heureux des hommes. Je t'aime toi et personne d'autre. » Déclara Harry en embrassant son compagnon.

« Je te le promet, Harry. » Promit Draco en répondant aux baisers du brun.

* * *

><p><strong>*** J-4 ***<strong>

Ginny marchait dans les couloirs quand elle entendit la voix du survivant. Elle s'arrêta alors pour écouter discrètement la conversation.

« Es-tu sûr de toi, Harry ? » Demanda la douce d'Hermione.

« Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de moi qu'aujourd'hui. Je l'aime à un point inimaginable. Je ne pensais pas ressentir ça après tous les drames que j'ai vécu. Son amour me donnera la force de tout affronter. Je pense lui demander de vivre avec moi après Poudlard. » Répondit Harry d'une voix que Ginny n'avait jamais entendu.

Alors comme ça, il allait lui demander de vivre avec lui. Elle était si heureuse.

« Tu sais Hermione, ce sont ses yeux et sa voix qui m'ont donné la force de me battre contre Voldemort. Je voulais vivre pour les voir de nouveau. Pour pouvoir toucher sa peau et ses cheveux encore et encore, pour toujours. Pour pouvoir sentir son parfum sur ma peau. Tu vois Hermione, je l'aime comme ça. Je donnerais ma vie pour cet amour. Je donnerais ma fortune pour garder cet amour intacte. Je me battrais contre tous pour faire reconnaître au monde entier notre sincérité. » Déclara Harry les larmes aux yeux.

Mon dieu, pensa sa meilleure amie, il l'aimait comme un dingue son serpent.

« J'espère que ce marchera pour vous deux. Vous le mérité sincèrement. Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi heureux que maintenant. » Dit-elle en le prenant dans ces bras.

« J'espère juste que Ron l'acceptera. » Dit Harry Penaud.

« Si tu es heureux, il l'acceptera. » Le rassura-t-elle.

Ginny parti de devant la porte quand elle les entendit se rapprocher. Elle fit comme-ci elle venait d'arriver quand ils sortirent. Le sourire béat de l'orphelin lui fit plaisir. Sans laisser le temps à Harry, elle lui sauta dans les bras, faisant en sorte qu'il sente bien son parfum. Il avait bien dit qu'il aimait son odeur non ? Harry ne comprit pas ce qui lui arrivait mais referma les bras autour d'elle et comme le premier soir, il l'embrassa sur la joue et partie en direction du parc où il allait passer les deux prochaines heures.

Draco vit Ginny prendre un morceau de parchemin qui venait d'apparaître sur sa table à lui. Il reconnut l'écriture de son compagnon. Il s'empêcha d'intervenir même s'il savait que ce morceau de parchemin lui était destiné. Il décida donc de se venger de la belette femelle.

« Qu'est ce qui te fais sourire, le balafré t'a envoyé un message ? » feignit il l'ignorance.

«Hé oui, le survivant m'aime moi. Tiens regarde. »

La jeune femme était odieuse, elle ne voyait pas Harry, juste son statut. Il prit le papier et le déplia.

_Plus les jours passent et plus je me dis que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Nous sommes destinés l'un à l'autre._

_H._

Ce mot confirma ses soupçons, le message lui était bien destiné. Il le rendit à la Belette avec un sourire méprisant. Alors comme ça, elle croyait qu'Harry l'aimait, et elle osait lui prendre les messages qui lui étaient destiné. Foi de Malfoy, cela n'allait pas se passer comme ça. Harry était à lui comme il appartenait à Harry.

* * *

><p><strong>*** J-3 ***<strong>

Draco avait décidé de ne pas en parler tout de suite à Harry, voulant voir ce qu'elle allait faire. Donc il ne s'étonna pas de la voir toujours collé aux basques de son compagnon. De toute façon toutes les nuits, Harry était avec lui et non avec elle.

Durant le petit déjeuné du jeudi, la chouette d'Harry fit irruption dans la grande salle, apportant avec elle une lettre de l'avocat de Sirius. Hedwige se posa devant son maître, attendant tranquillement qu'Harry lui libère la patte de son fardeau. Ginny décida de prendre la lettre elle-même, de toute façon bientôt Hedwige sera bientôt aussi à elle. Draco de son côté attendait cette scène avec impatience car seul deux personnes pouvaient enlever une lettre que portait la chouette. Harry et lui-même. Le brun lui avait un jour dit qu'Hedwige n'appréciait que très peu de personne et qu'elle ne se laissait approcher que de lui et, à son grand étonnement, du serpentard. Elle avait toute suite compris combien ils étaient liés tous les deux. Alors elle se laissait faire quand Harry était sous la douche et que Draco était présent, autorisant celui-ci à récupérer les lettres. Et au fur et à mesure, même lorsqu'Harry était dans la pièce, Hedwige allait vers lui, faisant grincer les dents du brun de temps à autre. _Foutu Chouette et Foutu Blond_.

C'était donc avec délice que le blond assista à la scène. Ginny allait toucher la chouette quand Hermione intervint.

« Si j'étais toi Gin', je ne ferais pas ça. Hedwige n'aime pas que quelqu'un essaye de prendre le courrier qui est destiné à Harry. » Prévint le brune.

Mais Ginny ne fit pas attention à ses conseils et dès qu'elle toucha le plumage blanc de l'animal d'Harry, celle-ci se retourna vers elle et la mordit.

« Ah, mais elle est complètement cinglée cette chouette. » Hurla-t-elle, ce qui fit d'émerger Harry de son sommeil.

« Ginny, pourquoi insultes-tu Hedwige? » Demanda-t-il en caressant tendrement son animal.

Draco de son côté jubilait. Pour qui se prenait-elle pour prendre le courrier du brun sans son autorisation ?

« Elle m'a mordu quand j'ai voulu prendre la lettre. » Expliqua-t-elle, persuadé qu'Harry allait prendre sa défense maintenant.

« Elle a réagi normalement. Tu n'avais pas à prendre un courrier qui ne t'était pas destiné. » Répondit-il en détachant la fameuse lettre. Puis, il donna à manger à sa chouette qui partit non sans avoir frotté sa tête sur la joue d'Harry.

« Mais Harry, c'était pour t'aider. » Se justifia-t-elle.

« A l'avenir, je te conseil d'éviter ça. Un jour Hedwige pourrait vraiment te blesser. » Lui dit-il doucement, pour pouvoir être enfin tranquille et calmer la furie rousse. Que les filles étaient chiantes.

Ginny prit cela pour des excuses et non un moyen détourné pour éviter de l'entendre hurler.

Un peu plus tard et comme à chaque cours, elle récupéra le morceau de parchemin qui était destinée à Draco, le lu et le lui montra, fière d'elle.

_Un jour, je le sais. Un jour nous pourrons vivre notre amour au grand jour. Et ce jour-là je serais l'Homme le plus heureux du monde._

_H._

Quand il lut ça, Draco sut qu'il ne pourra plus jamais vivre sans Harry.

* * *

><p><strong>*** J-2 ***<strong>

Draco se réveilla le sourire aux lèvres. Harry était toujours dans ses bras, dormant comme un bienheureux. La vision du visage du brun le prit au cœur. Hier soir encore il s'était donné à Harry. Il avait besoin d'être rassuré et sentir Harry se perdre en lui était le meilleur moyen d'y arriver. Il caressa le visage de l'endormi et en profita pour le parsemer de baiser. Harry papillonna des yeux avant de les ouvrir complètement et regarda amoureusement son blond.

« Je t'aime » Déclara le brun en guise de bonjour.

« Je t'aime aussi mon lion. » Draco aimait vraiment ça, se réveiller en douceur.

« J'aimerais pouvoir me réveiller tous les jours à tes côtés. » Dit-il.

« Je te promets qu'un jour on ne se quittera plus Harry. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. » Le rassura-t-il.

Harry prit la main de Draco et embrassa le creux de son poignet, Draco fit de même.

« Nous sommes liés Harry. À jamais. »

Harry sourit aux paroles du serpentard. Oui il était lié, rien n'y personne ne pourrait les séparer. C'est donc tout en douceur qu'Harry et Draco se préparèrent pour affronter la dernière journée de cours de la semaine.

La journée fut très simple, rien de particulier n'était à déclarer. Draco savait qu'il verrait Potter plus tard que d'habitude, car en effet celui-ci avait quidditch. Draco en profita donc pour mettre son plan en place grâce à son précieux allié, en la qualité de Blaise. Une fois leurs méfaits en place ils firent leurs devoirs pour être tranquille le week-end.

De son côté, Harry venait de terminer l'entraînement et il prit donc cinq minutes pour parler à son équipe. Il félicita les joueurs et décida de parler des points forts et faibles de chacun. Quand il arriva à Ginny, celle-ci avait déjà détaché ses cheveux pour paraître plus féminine et sauvage.

« Bravo Gin' tu as fait du beau travail. Je pense que l'année prochaine tu pourras être la capitaine de l'équipe Gryffondor. J'aimerais te proposer le poste d'attrapeur pour l'année prochaine. Si tu es d'accord je t'entraînerais personnellement sur ce poste qu'en dis-tu ? » Énonça Harry.

« J'en serai ravis, Harry. Je ferais de ton mieux pour prendre ta place. « Dit-elle émue, elle allait reprendre le flambeau après son survivant. Elle était heureuse. Dimanche, dimanche elle lui dirait qu'elle était également prête pour vivre une histoire avec lui.

* * *

><p><strong>*** J-1 ***<strong>

Harry avait décidé de passer sa journée loin de Poudlard, il avait réussi quelques jours auparavant une lettre du comptable de Sirius. Il avait donc décidé, avec la permission de Dumbledore, d'aller voir ce que cette personne lui voulait.

Quand il arriva sur place, il fut accueilli par un homme d'un certain âge et le conduisit dans son bureau. Monsieur Wither leurs servi un thé et une fois fait, engagea directement la conversation.

« Si je vous ai demandé de venir c'est pour que nous parlions du testament de monsieur Black. Votre parrain, dernier héritier de la grande famille des Black, vous a légué tous ses biens. Si vous acceptez cet héritage, vous devenez officiellement le nouvel successeur de la famille Black. Leurs titres vous reviendra, ainsi que leurs argents et leurs biens. Cependant, bien que vous ayez accès, Monsieur Sirius Black a imposer une condition en contre parti. Il voudrait que vous assuriez le bien être de monsieur Lupin. C'est-à-dire … » Mais l'homme fut coupé par le Gryffondor.

« Je voudrais partager avec Rémus. Je ne veux pas qu'il ait juste une maison ou une somme d'argent, je voudrais qu'il ait la moitié des biens. » Déclara Harry, sûr de lui.

« Très bien, je pense que votre parrain serai fier de vous, Monsieur Potter. Vous n'avez qu'à signer ici et donner une copie à monsieur Lupin, afin qu'il devienne lui aussi légataire. Ne vous inquiétez pas, la transaction sera immédiate une fois votre signature sur les papiers. » Dit gentiment monsieur Wither.

« Merci beaucoup. »

Son rendez-vous fini, Harry ne rentra pas toute suite à Poudlard, il avait besoin de réfléchir. Son parrain venait de lui donner sa maison. C'était officiel, à partir d'aujourd'hui, le 12 Square Grimmaurd n'était plus le refuge de l'ordre du phénix mais bien sa propre maison. Une maison qu'il voulait partager avec son serpent. Il avait besoin de le voir, besoin de lui dire tout ça. Ce fut sur cette décision qu'il transplana devant Poudlard. Il ne fit attention à personne, ayant un besoin vital de le voir. Il passa quand même rapidement devant l'appartement de Rémus où il glissa le parchemin et couru vers la chambre du préfet. Il cracha le mot de passe avec rapidité et rentra dans la chambre. Draco était devant lui assis dans un fauteuil et d'un coup l'urgence passa quand il plongea son regard dans celui du blond. Harry se dirigea lentement vers le serpentard et s'assit avec lui. Il plongea son nez dans le cou de son compagnon respirant son odeur. Il était bien, il avait trouvé sa place.

Draco prit la main d'Harry et commença à jouer avec.

« Que s'est-il passé Harry ? » Demanda doucement Malfoy.

« J'ai reçu l'héritage de Sirius. Il me lègue tout. Je suis officiellement le nouvel héritier de la famille Black. Il m'a juste demandé une faveur, ne jamais laisser Remus dans le besoin, alors j'ai décidé de lui donner la moitié. Et même en faisant cela, il m'en reste assez pour plus d'une vie. Mais aujourd'hui j'ai une maison. Une maison que j'aimerais partager avec toi Draco, une fois qu'on aura fini Poudlard. » Harry murmura la fin, de peur d'en avoir trop dit.

« Tu as bien fait pour Lupin. » Déclara tout d'abord le blond, puis il releva le visage d'Harry et l'embrassa tendrement. « Et je serais ravis de vivre avec toi Harry James Potter Black. J'en serais même honoré. » Susurra l'héritier Malfoy.

Toute la nuit ils parlèrent de leur futur qui n'avait jamais été aussi clair qu'aujourd'hui. Leurs projets d'avenirs étaient désormais tout tracé.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*** Retour au jour J ***<strong>_

_Avant de répondre, Harry posa son regard vers la table des professeurs où il vit Rémus et Severus le regardaient avec attention. Il prit une grande inspiration et s'apprêta à répondre._

_« Ginny … » Commença Harry._

_Mais il ne put continuer qu'un bruit de verre brisé se fit entendre. Il tourna la tête vers la source du bruit et Draco qui venait de lever et qui se dirigeait dangereusement vers eux. La salle ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait jusqu'au moment où Malfoy ouvrit la bouche et cracha avec haine des paroles qui restera à jamais gravé dans les mémoires de toutes les personnes présentes._

_« Weasley, tu te tournes en ridicule, tout ce que tu penses n'est que des absurdités, Harry ne te retournera jamais tes sentiments. Ces morceaux de parchemins que tu gardes précieusement ne t'étaient pas destinés. De plus, tu dis haut et fort à qui veut l'entendre que tu aimes Harry, mais tu aimes le survivant, pas Harry. Tu ne le connais absolument pas et pour cause tu n'aurais jamais fais ce genre de déclaration si vraiment tu le connaissais. Moi je le connais, je sais tout de lui et il sait tout de moi. » Déclara-t-il en s'approchant d'eux. Il était maintenant devant Harry et continua à parler mais ses paroles étaient maintenant destiné à son brun. « Je sais que tu aimes boire un chocolat chaud juste avant de dormir, je sais que tu aimes mettre ta tête dans mon cou pour sentir mon odeur. Je sais que tu as battu Voldemort car tu avais envie de revoir mon regard. Je sais que je ne pourrais plus jamais passer une seule nuit sans toi. Je sais aussi que tu détestes qu'on parle de toi comme le survivant. Je sais que tu rêves d'une famille bien à toi car tu n'en a jamais eu. Je sais que tu as le cœur sur la main et que tu te sens salit depuis que tu as lancé l'avada. Et tu sais que je t'aime comme un fou. Que si veux, nous adopterons une ribambelle d'orphelin si ça peut te rendre heureux. Tu sais que je ferais tout pour toi, je renierais mon nom, mon passé, ma famille pour toi. Nous avons traversé tellement de chose en deux ans. Tu m'étais destiné comme je t'étais destiné. Je suis à toi depuis le premier jour. Et ceci le prouve. »_

_Alliant le geste à la parole, Draco embrassa le poignet gauche d'Harry qui, sous l'effet de ses lèvres, fit apparaître une marque. Un pique sur le poignet d'Harry et un trèfle sur celui de Draco était dessiné dans un arabesque compliqué qui voulait dire :_

_**Je suis l'as de trèfle qui pique ton cœur**__._

_Ils étaient liés, même Ginny ne pouvait rien faire et devait l'admettre. Elle partit en direction de la table des lions, la tête basse. Elle avait perdu. Et Draco avait raison, elle aimait juste l'image d'Harry et pas Harry._

_« Tu as rêvé de cette instant depuis deux ans, alors je vais le faire pour toi. » _

_Draco se tourna et fit face à la salle entière. Seulement peu de personne savaient ce qu'il allait faire._

_« J'aime Harry James Potter Black. Je l'aime plus que ma vie et je ferais tout pour le rendre heureux. » Affirma l'héritier Malfoy. Il senti la main d'Harry sur son épaule, le brun avait les larmes aux yeux. Il était heureux._

_« Je t'aime aussi Draco Lucius Malfoy. Je t'aime comme fou. » Il scella ses paroles par un baiser._

_Toute la salle comprit que les princes de Gryffondors et Serpentard venaient de réconcilier les deux maisons grâce à leur amour. Ils étaient liés. Sans un regard vers les personnes présentes Draco et Harry sortirent de la pièce et se rendirent dans leur chambre. Ils s'y témoignèrent alors leur amour des plus belles façons qui soient._

* * *

><p><em>C'était eux et personne d'autre.<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>*** Deux ans plus tard ***<strong>_

**« Harry, vite dépêches-toi, Cécile va arriver avec notre fils. » Cria Draco Malfoy-Potter.**

**« J'arrive Dray, juste une minute. »**

**Harry descendit les escaliers parfaitement habillé et coiffé. Aujourd'hui était un jour particulier, aujourd'hui ils devenaient parents pour la première fois. La porte s'ouvrit sur Hermione et Cécile qui tenait un petit garçon de quelques mois dans les bras.**

**« Messieurs Potter-Malfoy, je vous présente votre fils. Comment désirais-vous l'appeler ? » Demanda l'assistante sociale.**

**« Gabriel, il s'appelle Gabriel Sirius Black Potter- Malfoy. » Déclara Draco en prenant son fils dans ces bras. Harry vint entourer de ses bras les deux hommes de sa vie.**

**« Je vous aimes tant. »**

**« Je t'aime aussi mon lion. »**

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que cette histoire vous a plus, N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, impression. <strong>

**A toute vite ! **

**Bisous**

**S.D.**


End file.
